Benutzer Diskussion:Nordlys
http://www.lost-fans.de/news/index.php?shownews=1305#h daher habe ich den termin. Oktober soll wohl laut deren Forum (http://www.lost-fans.de/forum/showthread.php?id=1128&eintrag=180) Offiziell sein, nur die Uhrzeit wohl noch nicht. Ich kann den Termmin aber auch ändern in in "Vorraussichtlicher Start auf Pro7..." --Mr.KnowItAll 00:49, 21. Aug. 2007 (PDT) * Laut http://www.menoffaith.de/news-1332.html ist der Sendestart 21:15. -- 00:54, 21. Aug. 2007 (PDT) Episodeninhalte Ich weiß nichts von einer Berechtigung. Welche Episoden betrifft das denn und wer hat die Inhalte wieder hergestellt? -- EvelynPace 03:22, 25. Aug. 2007 (PDT) * Dann solltest du Freell fragen, ob er/sie die Berechtigung hat. Ich glaube aber eher nicht. -- EvelynPace 03:47, 25. Aug. 2007 (PDT) * Er ist nicht mal drauf eingegangen? Dann sollten wir die Episodeninhalte wieder löschen. -- EvelynPace 04:02, 25. Aug. 2007 (PDT) * Ich habe die Episodeninhalte von ihm wieder gelöscht und ihm noch mal auf seiner Diskussionsseite geschrieben, dass wir keine Berechtigung für diese Inhaltsangaben haben. Ich hoffe, er fügt sie nicht nochmal ein! -- EvelynPace 04:23, 25. Aug. 2007 (PDT) * Hallo, ich hab mal eine kurze Frage: wie unterscheiden sich der Abschnitt "Theorien" in den Artikeln und die jeweils zusätzliche Seite? Mir wird da kein Unterschied deutlich?! --DAtAfLaSh 02:19, 4. Sep. 2007 (PDT) * alles klar, genau darum ging es... --DAtAfLaSh 02:46, 4. Sep. 2007 (PDT) RE: Texte aus Wikipedia * alles klar --DerAndre 12:27, 7. Feb. 2008 (PST) Bilddateien aktuallisieren? Ich hab jetzt schon mehrfach versucht eine neue (hd) Versionen von deinem bild hochzuladen (Bild:4x02_Heli.jpg) aber Irgendwie bleibt da immer eine alte version des bildes, hast du ne idee woran das liegt, bzw wie man das umgeht (außer das neue bild als neue datei hochzuladen)? Dank dir, 03:23, 10. Feb. 2008 (PST) Zu den Bildern. Ich bin es gewohnt das man meine Bilder immer rauslöscht da ich keine Lizenz habe aber ich frage mich woher ihr all die Screenshoots herhabt. Kennst du einen Link der mir weiterhelfen könnte oder wo du deine bekommen hast. Vielen Dank im Vorraus!--Ben Amor 06:11, 15. Feb. 2008 (PST) RE: Bilder Hey. Tut mir leid, aber danke für den Hinweis. Werd ich ab jetzt beachten - versprochen. Gruß --DerAndre 05:58, 16. Feb. 2008 (PST) Auffällig viele Spoilerwarnungen in gezeigten 4.Staffel-Folgen Ich weiß nich ob es dir aufgefallen ist, mittlerweile find ich bei vielen Seiten, bei denen es um die neuen Folgen geht, eine Spoilerwarnung. Wobei die sich doch eigentlich auf (auch im englischen) nicht ausgestrahleteEpisoden bezieht. Da gabs schon letztes Mal ne Diskusion drum, da is aber nix bei rausgekommen ... Ich wär einfach für eine eigene Spoilerwarnung, im sinne von: Lieber wär es mir eigentlich noch ein bisschen dezenter, da viele seiten mit einer solchen warnung ausgestattet werden müssten. Was meinst du? *Kannst du französisch? Auf der französischen Seite gibs sowas mit aufklappen: Vorlage:Spoil Und noch eins, irgendwie bräuchte die Warnung nen Namen, mir fällt aber nix pregnantes ein, außer DeutschSpoiler. Frachtschiff <--> Kahana Jetzt können wir uns auch die SpoilerBox beim Frachtschiff sparen. Bild und Name, was ja Staffel vier infos sind, sind nun so zu sehen, dementsprechend müsste eine Spoilerwarnung oben drüber, und ein Pro7'ler kann sich die Seite nicht mehr angucken ... mir gefällt das nich so recht. *So wild is es ja wirklich nich, eigentlich wollt ich auch irgendwann mal ne Diskussion dazu auf der Frachtschiff seite machen, aber nu is auch wurst. Bei Naomi stand der Name ja auch schon ne woche vor der Ausstrahlung auf der Seite, und das hat auch niemanden gestört. Beim Bild muss ich mal schauen, vielleicht krieg ich es ja zum ausklappen in die infobox, wenn nich, dann bleibts eben so. danke für die promte antwort. **Also, hab das mit dem Ausklappen des Bildes hinbekommen, aber wenn du dir den quelltext anschaust siehst du, dass keine Infobox mehr dazu verwendet wird, geht einfach nich. Ich hab erst überlegt, ob ich ne extra Infobox schreibe, aber welcher Artikel außer der Kahana braucht das schon...? Eigentliche Frage, was meinst du, geht das so mit dem Bild? 12:36, 1. Mär. 2008 (PST) SpoilerBox Ja das liegt am clear:both in der Vorlage, entspricht einer Vorlage. Das is nicht so einfach das rauszunehmen, weil es ansonsten zu überlagerungen kommen kann, ich probiers einfach mal. Abwesenheit * Danke für die Info. Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg bei deiner Magisterarbeit, und bleib sauber ;-) Bis bald --Mr.KnowItAll 10:45, 15. Jun. 2008 (PDT) * Viel Glück bei deiner Magister Arbeit. --Ben Amor 10:48, 15. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Signatur Danke , ist mir noch garnicht aufgefallen. -- 07:42, 3. Jul. 2008 (PDT) 4. Staffel auf deutsch Hey Nordlys, du scheinst die 4. Staffel auf deutsch immer recht schnell parat zu haben. Empfängst du Fox oder hast du eine andere Quelle? Meine Quelle ist in dieser Hinsicht leider ein bisschen lahm. Vor Dienstag wird das leider nie was. Liebe Grüße -- 09:44, 28. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Kabel eins Hey, schön dich hier mal wieder zu sehen :) Wollte mich mal erkundigen, wo du die Termine für die Ausstrahlung bei kabel eins her hast. Möchte das nämlich kurz im Blog erwähnen, das kommt mit Quelle einfach besser ;) Liebe Grüße, --DerAndre (talk) 18:33, 18. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Klasse, danke! :) --DerAndre (talk) 21:34, 18. Nov. 2009 (UTC)